Heart Attack
by Loved-Invention
Summary: Usually, when two stars hide backstage together during an awards show, something is wrong. Then again, wrong things can be made right pretty quickly. Sonny/Chad


**Disclaimer:** I do not own SWAC (any of the recognizable characters), Hannah Montana, or the Teen Choice Awards.

**A/N:** So, this is the first of many one-shots in my "Crash Course" series. They're all unrelated, but they have the same theme. Chad/Sonny meet in different ways, and...get to know each other (shocking, isn't it?). Therefore, they're all AU. It's rated 'T' for a reason, guys. Things get a little "heated," per se.

And…much thanks goes out to my beta, 'Room Mom', _Suburbs_. She's too cool for school.

I hope that you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Heart Attack **

* * *

The object to which I was attracted to had dark hair, dimples, and a killer body.

Need I say anymore?

Oh, of course I do. Cause I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and everyone wants to know what I'm thinking.

She was wearing this short, purple, heart-attack causing dress that hugged all of her assets in all of the right places (I should mention it was about five inches _up_ above the knee). And I was a goner. I wanted her to be mine, and I wanted her right now.

Unfortunately though, she was standing one-hundred feet away from me, biting her lip, hanging onto the arm of David Henrie, presenting some kind of gay award.

And I was just not having any of it.

The first time that I saw her, I couldn't believe that they'd allowed her on some sort of stupid, teenie-bopper, comedy show. She was too good. Too professional.

No, from the beginning, I was etching out ways to get her on my show, _Mackenzie Falls_, and far away from the hoodlums of Chuckle City. If only I had gotten a chance at meeting her, maybe I would've been successful in persuading her. However, all of her chuckling nitwit sidekicks wouldn't let me near her, and I hated it.

But now…now she was one-hundred feet away from me, hugging some curly-headed brother from some stupid curly-headed band.

She wasn't in my arms. She wasn't hugging me; I wasn't able to pull her into my lap and tell her that I loved her.

Sometimes, my friends, things just aren't fair – and it sucks. Royally.

Kind of like the _Teen Choice Awards _suck. They let these new bands (that are filled up with teens), play a lot of stupid teen music. Then, every once in a while, you get a rapper, or a Britney Spears wannabe, which changes things up a little. But you know that they're lip syncing, and it's painful. The worst part about this particular stupid award show is that they don't serve alcohol.

Yes, I know that the word "teen" is in the title for the awards. Yes, I know that this is a teen-fest event. Yes, I know that teens are teenagers, and that they aren't legal; but there are some legal (professional, smart, and college-bound) adults that provide entertainment for them. Therefore, the least these stupid teens can do is help the adults have fun.

Therefore, bring on the _non_-virgin strawberry daiquiri with a side of whiskey, and hook me up. Y'know, give me something to live for (besides my lust for Sonny Munroe).

"Chad," my costar, Chastity, leaned over and poked me in my stomach (I felt like cussing at her), "we're nominated for this one."

Did I dare look?

It was for the category of 'best drama cast'. And I knew that we were going to win. It was us against some forty-year-old (non-virgin), a fifty-year-old woman, and a five-year-old. We had it, I was sure.

"Chad Dylan Cooper and the rest of the fu-awesome cast of _Mackenzie Falls_!" At that point in time, I was pretty damn certain that Perez Hilton was on something, but I pushed myself up anyway. When I turned to walk up on stage, my ex from hell, Hannah Montana, engulfed me in a hug.

Over the past year (and what a freaking magical year it's been since I've dumped her), I hoped and prayed everyday that she would get back together with her other ex, Nick Lucas. Horribly enough, her emo-tweets have been directed solely at me. It's like that Nick Jonas/Miley/Justin Gaston thing. Though I'm for Nick J. May he find his own version of Sonny Munroe (just as long as it's not the real one).

Speaking of Sonny Munroe…

I wished it was her hugging me instead of Hannah. I really, really, really wished.

Because when she whispered, "Don't accept it like a pussy, Chaddykins," in my ear; it was all I could do not to break the law and slap the little wig-wearing ex-o-mine.

"I hate that word, Hannah," I had no idea in hell why I was still hugging her.

"Chaddykins?" Her blue eyes went wide as she tried to look innocent.

"Don't make me say it, Han," I pleaded.

"What is it, Chaddykins?" Her lower lip went out into a pout, and I groaned, whilst trying to block out the applause surrounding me.

"_Pussy_."

"That you are, Chaddywhack. That you are."

I would like to take note, that as the wig-wearing ex-o-slime said "Chaddywhack," I was walking away. Therefore, she took her hand and slapped it against my ass on national television in front of millions of teens.

Lord, I needed alcohol.

-

"So Hannah Banana gave you a little mooch-squeeze, did she not?" We were backstage, and I was pretty sure that my shirt had never weighed so much before (because I had sweat through every _damn_ inch of it).

Thankfully, our little acceptance spiel was over, and the award was in Chastity's hands. We let Portlyn give the speech though, (everyone knows that she's the talker of the group).

Unfortunately, Perez had followed us backstage. His purpose? To corner and question me about wig-o-wam.

And I wanted out of the conversation.

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes for dramatic effect. It worked, needless to say. After all, I did just win the award for it.

"Any chance Team Had is going to be back 'on'?" I knew that Hilton's eyebrows were a little bit pointy before. At that point in time though, they could've sliced through a frozen cow.

I cringed. Team Had. Hannah and Chad combined. And of course, it's Hannah, so she has to be "up above" me and all, therefore, her name has to come first and make me look like a pathetic dwonk. Well let me tell you something, my friends. I was the man in our 'relationship'. I was the one with the deep voice, who acted like a guy, who paid for every damn date. Hannah Banana Beans was the one who liked to eat practically raw meet (no fork needed, of course), and devour an ice cream cone in less than two seconds.

Also, it irks me to no end that people still root for us. I dread Had fans, because they're so obsessive. You know what's strange? I adore Had haters.

Seriously, I do.

If people were as smart as they should be, the reason why Hannah and I should not be together should be obvious.

Had.

We've "been had".

"Being had" is not a good thing. Ever.

So when Perez asked me: "Would you've liked to pop good ol' Hannah Banana on her beautiful balloon, Chaddywhack?" – I rolled my eyes, patted him on his shoulder, and practically sprinted towards the nearest exit, even though the show was still going on.

-

I didn't make it to the exit. I got a little sidetracked.

As I was sprinting away from Perez towards the big black door, something caught my eye. There was this little room, off to the side, with candles and a table that had lots of cards on it.

Neither the table nor the candles caught my eye.

It was the brunette in a purple dress that was sitting on the table that caught my eye.

Gulping and wiping a string of perspiration off my brow (I was pretty damn sure of just how yummy I smelled – but what the hell, anyway, right?); I marched into the room to stare at this…site before me.

She was even more beautiful from twenty feet away.

Sonny didn't even notice me, either. She was just sitting on the table, swinging her bare feet in the air (she had apparently kicked her heels off) and staring down at her Blackberry.

And then it hit me.

She was frowning.

Her usually beautiful smile was gone, and a frown was plastered across her face. And I knew, deep down, that I had to fix it. _Pronto_. Immediately. Chop-chop, Chaddywhack.

Gulping, and brushing even more sweat off my brow, I marched forward.

March, march, march.

Put hand on Sonny's …shoulder.

Rub her nice shoulder.

Grin cheekily.

_Cheeeeeccccckkkk_!

Run the hell away when girl looks at you with a startled expression, and throws her Blackberry down.

_Oops_.

When I finally realized that Sonny's wide eyes and startled expression was directed at me, I quickly tore my hand away and off of her shoulder, and glanced down at her legs.

Damn her legs.

Have I mentioned how incredible her legs are? No?

Weeeellll, my friends, they are _very_ incredible legs. There you go. They. Are. _Nice._

I'd take one of her legs over Hannah Banana's ass any damn day.

"Are you," She paused, and I blinked. Sonny Freaking Munroe was talking to me! Yippiedamnhellyeah, suckas. "Okay?" She finished. Now I was the one who was startled.

Slowly, I made my eyes go up, away from her legs, to look at her in the eyes; to scan her face. And lord, she was even more stunning up close. So stunning, in fact, that my breath hitched in my throat. And at that exact time, Sonny Munroe, the girl directly in front of me, let out a low chuckle, which jerked me back to reality and caused me to give her a curious look.

"I never knew that you could still wear a purity ring, and have a guy between your legs." At those words, a little drool escaped my mouth. Then, with a blush consuming my cheeks, I looked down. Sure enough, I was standing in between Sonny Munroe's legs (on accident, of course).

Stumbling, muttering things that I couldn't even understand, and fumbling, I took a step back, and then to the side. Then when Sonny nodded, I hopped up on the table and took a seat by her. Lord, did she smell good.

"They need alcohol at these shitty events." My first words said to my future wife. Flipping damn dandy, ain't they?

Sonny just laughed her amazing, musical laugh, and nodded. "Especially if we have to listen to that ex of yours singing about G.N.O."

I nearly choked. She was just being so light, flawless, and nonchalant about it, that I didn't know what to think. And she was talking about my ex.

Ex.

She wasn't just generally assuming that – oh hell – what's her face (when I saw Sonny, all names of all other girls disappeared), and I were going to get back together; and I appreciated that. It was something that I could get used to.

I could get used to Sonny's personality, and I liked the thought of that.

"Tell me about it," I finally muttered. _G.N.O._

Whenever I hear the name of that stupid-assed song, I think of a female doctor. A type of doctor that they wanted me to play in a movie (one that I turned down). A type of doctor that scares the living hell out of me.

"When I first heard the name of the song, I thought that she was going to sing about a gynecologist." There, she had said it. And frankly, I admired her way too much for that reason.

"Can we-" My voice trailed off as Sonny's eyes met mine once more.

"Talk about something else?" She finished my sentence for me, and smiled a heart-melting smile. "Sure, Chad."

"Thanks, Sonny," I grinned at her appreciatively, though I'm sure that it came off rather cockily.

Sonny was still smiling, but it was faltering a little bit. Her eyes looked sad. And ever so slowly, she pushed herself up off the table, tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, bent over, and grabbed her phone.

"This is the first time I was nominated for anything, Chad. Ever." She got back up on the table; only then did I realize that I actually missed her scent and her closeness.

"Do you want to," I swallowed, not wanting to plant the idea in her head, "go back out there and see if you've won?"

"No." Her answer was quick, and this time, her smile was definitely sad. She was showing it.

"The first time I've ever been nominated for anything, and my own parents couldn't make it because they had to go to my cousin's play." My heart wrenched.

Not three hours ago, I had dreams of pinning Sonny Munroe up against…something and kissing her until the moon disappeared. Now, I wanted to hold her and hug her and get to know her more.

"Sonny-" She held her hand up, and I stopped the apology that was quickly (and stupidly) making its way out of my mouth.

"These candles are making me sweat," I spit out instead, causing Sonny to crack a beautiful, genuine smile again.

I mentally gave myself a pat on the back. I made Sonny smile! Yessss.

"Blow them out then, Chad." She offered, standing up again (making me feel lonely – _again_).

"It might be a little dark in here if I do that, Sonny." She just smirked, leaned over, and blew a candle out.

Let the games begin.

-

For thirty minutes, I had talked with Sonny Munroe. I even offered her a job on my show, which she politely declined.

Her excuse was that she only wanted to deal with drama in her personal life. Comedy was an escape for her, which she badly needed. And despite her costars pushing all of her buttons, she liked her show. Though, she did say that she liked watching _Mackenzie Falls _because of the fact that _I_ was in it.

Sonny Munroe liked watching me!

How freaking sweet is that?!

But I was getting to know Sonny, and she was getting to know me. Apparently, and sadly, her parents had always put her cousin before her (I told her that my parents had come to my first award show, ironically wasted because I lost). Sonny then told me how she had just gotten out of a horrible relationship with some guy named James, who had cheated on her with her costar, Zora. That explained the reason why Zora got bumped from the show – and knowing that made me angry.

Hell, if I had Sonny Munroe as my girlfriend, someone could offer me all of the money in the world, and all of the women in the world, but I would stay with Sonny. They say "who's a man to gain the world but lose his own soul?" In that offering, Sonny would be my soul, and the whole world would be all of those stupid riches. I'd stick with Sonny, thank you.

But she wasn't mine, she was free.

And though I felt a little hopeful, I knew I could probably never hold her down.

"So, Sonny Munroe," I grinned as I patted her shoulder diligently (we were sitting on the table again, drinking bottled water), "what was your first opinion of me?"

Looks, thoughts on my personality, anything babe.

"I thought that you were an extremely handsome man that I wanted to know more about." The candles might've been blown out, but I could still make out the pink that came to her cheeks. And of course, her little statement made me extremely giddy.

"Well Sonny Munroe, same goes to you. Except you're a beautiful lady, and all of that." Frack. Heat flooded into my cheeks.

"Did you want to get to know me, Chad?" She said it so innocently, but coming from her, it sounded so damn sexy that, for a moment, it was hard for me to swallow.

"I've gotten to know you a little bit, Sonny," For some odd reason, my voice sounded particularly deep, "but it takes a lifetime to get to know someone."

That's the truth, too. My grandmother made me sit down and watch this movie called "Fireproof". It was about this couple that was on the verge of getting a divorce. The guy's dad made the guy do this 'Love Dare' thing, though. And one of the notes in the dare said that, no matter how long you're with your spouse, you can never/ will never stop learning about them.

To make the story short, after watching the movie, my grandmother quit nagging me and was satisfied that I would make a good husband.

I was planning on demonstrating that to Sonny someday.

"Chad," Sonny's head was tilted to the side, and her beautiful bangs were falling over her forehead. It took all of the restraint that I had left not to saddle up beside her, reach out, and brush them away (and then kiss her forehead softly). As Aerosmith likes to say, dream on. "What're your plans for the future?"

It was a simple question, really. Yet at the same time, it was so horrible deep. My plans. For the future. "To get married, have babies, and work when my wife says it's okay. Otherwise, my family will always come first." I closed my mouth, and waited for her to say something. Her beautiful expression softened, and she cracked another heart-melting grin.

"You want to be the ultimate family man, don't you?" Her mega-watt grin was still on her face, and it made me feel flustered. Lord, the grip that she had on me…

"What about you Sonny?" I inquired after I nodded.

"I want to get married and have babies." Ah, same plans as me. Yesss. "And I want to work a little bit too, but, like you, my family will come first."

Score, Chad. _Sccccooorrree_!

I mentally high-fived myself.

"Chad," Sonny suddenly drew in a deep breath, and clapped her hands in this nervously/nonchalant way. In the meantime, I looked at her – really, really looked at her. I started with her barefoot, perfectly-arched feet, and then I stared at her legs. Then I caught site of the lace on that purple heart-attack dress of hers, and followed it up and up. Sonny had the perfect neck, and the dress, fortunately/unfortunately (depending on how you're looking at it), let her shoulders be bare – so I got an extremely good look at her neck, and her petite shoulders. Then I studied her lips. Her plump, pouty, smiling lips. The hollows of her cheeks, and the cuteness of her nose. Lord, was she the definition of perfection. Then my eyes met hers, and we just stared, back and forth at each other, for minutes on end. "I feel like we have something."

Her words dripped out slowly, almost seductively, and my breath hitched in my throat, as I broke eye contact with her. "I don't want to be alone in thinking that." Our eyes connected again, and I knew just how to answer her.

Somehow, I was still sitting on the table, so I got up, walked over to her, placed one hand on her cheek, the other on the nape of her neck, and pressed my lips against hers.

Our first kiss was slow. _Too _slow. But it was still amazing.

I was going to wait until she gave me the go-ahead, though. I always wanted to _give_ my kisses; I never wanted to steal them.

As much as I didn't want her to, Sonny pulled away, took my hand in hers, and walked around the previously candle-lit room. Only then did I notice that the room had doors. Sonny let go of my hand, and closed them. Then, she found the light switch, flipped it off, and found me in the darkness.

When her hands twined themselves in my hair, she bit my upper lip, and I nearly wanted to curse.

I had given; and she was taking her sweet time, toying with me.

So I let go. I grabbed her shoulders, and then I slid one hand down to the small of her back, and pulled her with me. We were tripping over ourselves, trying to reach the table. When we did, I hitched her up on it, and stood in front of her; then I kissed her again. This time though, I gave her everything. Tongue, lip action, _every_ damn thing; and from the sound of her sweet, content sighs, she was enjoying it (not nearly as much as I was, though).

Our lips parted for a mere second, and when they collided with each other again, I kissed her back with as much intensity as I possibly could. My body, _mostly my lips_, felt like it was on fire. I really didn't think that it was possible, but somehow, the more we kissed, the more intense – the more passionate, it got.

Granted, this was my first meeting with Sonny – I wanted to make the most of it (and for damn sure, I was pretty sure that I was).

One of Sonny's hands tugged at the back of my tie, and I moved my head down, making my lips meet with her collarbone. She growled when I moved my head down, kissing the hollow of her neck; then my lips met briefly with hers again, before she took to biting on my ear. Only then did I growl at her. It was too much, and my lips were missing hers in a pretty damn bad way. Ignoring the fact that my usually perfectly healthy heart felt like it was going to pulsate out of my chest, I turned my head, grabbed Sonny's neck with my hands gently, and made our lips crash together again.

This kiss was slow again, but there was something about it made my heart swell. It was filled with so much passion and longing; and I knew, at that very point in time, that there was absolutely no way that I would ever let Sonny Munroe go.

When the kiss ended, we were both out of breaths, and our hearts were nearly pounding out of our chests; but I was pretty sure that we both felt pretty damn satisfied.

And though I knew that, somewhere deep down, I was head-over-heels in love with her, I didn't want to tell her just yet. I wanted to keep it going. I wanted to keep us going. I was going to ask Sonny Munroe out on a real date, and give her a cute, little first kiss. Then on our second date, of course, we'd get back to where we started.

Then one day, I would ask her to marry me. We would get married, have the world's most beautiful children (they'd all look like Sonny; and would _never_ be allowed to date), and we'd only work when we wanted to. Forever and ever, we would put each other first, I was sure of it.

Breath still hot and heavy, I took my hand in hers, and we fumbled our way out of the dark room. Luckily, no one was in site. When we looked at each other in the light, we laughed. She finger-brushed her hair, and then she straightened my shirt.

Then seeing as how the awards had another thirty minutes to go, we reluctantly separated and took our seats.

Sonny won not only one award, but three. We had gotten out there just in time to see her nominations up. And much to Sonny's delight, her parents walked up to her from backstage and surprised her. She was blushing and stuttering over her acceptance speech, but to me it was the most delightful speech in the world.

I was sitting next to Chastity again, and feeling an overwhelming surge of pride; I leaned over and tapped her on that shoulder. Sonny was still talking, and I was still smiling.

"What is it, Chad?" My costar was giving me this curious-but-annoyed look (one that I knew too well).

"See that girl?"

"Sonny?" Her nose scrunched up.

"Yeah. You had better get used to her, Chase. She's going to be around for a long time." Satisfied with the slightly pleased look on her face, I went back to watching Sonny.

Knowing that, someday, I was going to have forever with her.

* * *

_Thoughts?_ =D


End file.
